yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Masterpiece
"Masterpiece" (「マスターピース」, "Masutāpīsu") is the first Japanese opening theme to the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime.tv-tokyo.co.jp Music information It is performed by mihimaru GT. The recording industry is Universal J. The lyrics are done by Maki Nagayama and Mitsuyuki Miyake. It is composed by HIKARI, Hiroto Suzuki and Mitsuyuki Miyake and arranged by HIKARI. Starting in episode 5, the opening adds new characters Yuma befriends such as Caswell, and Flip when Yuma, Tori, and Bronk join up while Cathy looks behind a tree. She is later added to the group from episode 17, as she joins the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club in that episode. First Version CRtg14J7i6Y Full Version Qc1C1MfCq_g Instrumental Version EP5sizkw78Q Characters * Yuma Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Haru Tsukumo * Tori Meadows * Bronk Stone * Cathy Catherine * Mr. Kay (in Yuma's class) * Caswell * Flip * Kazuma Tsukumo * Mira Tsukumo * Astral * Nelson Andrews * Reginald Kastle * Dr. Faker * Hart Tenjo * Kite Tenjo Duel Monsters * Ganbara Knight (appears as a card scattered on the desk in the very beginning) * Black Ray Lancer (card form) * Zubaba Knight * Gagaga Magician * Big Jaws * Gogogo Golem * Number 39: Utopia * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Lyrics English Translation Whether it's rainy, or windy, or a cold winter blizzard, or the burning sun, They're all ingredients to color each day. Don't lose heart, will or love. The kindness you gave me was strict, when we clashed I learned irritation. It starts by recognizing our differences, dancing freely, the creation of heaven and earth. The truth is, I was lonely. Until I met you. I lied to myself that being alone was easier. My favorite books and hobbies, they don't seem to match, You were the only one to nod in agreement with me. Happiness and sadness and anger and Do and Re and Mi and Fa and So and La and Si and Do, It doesn't work unless they're different, the harmony and the scenario. No one is exactly the same, Because that's the reason for living. Even if the sounds are dissonant from time to time, Don't give up on the strength that will get you through. When we reach the edge of the world, The view we see will be the truth. Whether it's rainy, or windy, or a cold winter blizzard, or the burning sun, They're all ingredients to color each day. Don't lose heart, will or love. The kindness you gave me was strict, when we clashed I learned irritation. It starts by recognizing our differences, dancing freely, the creation of heaven and earth. Rōmaji Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyō mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyō hekotarenai de ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru jūōmu jin odore tenchikaibyaku Hontō wa sabishikatta kimi ni au made wa Hitori de iru hō ga kiraku nan datte usotsu iteita Suki na hon mo shumi mo maru de awanai kedo Kimi dake da yo unazuite kureta no wa Yoroko bito kanashimi to ikari to do to re to mi to fa to so to la to si to do Chigawanakya dekinai HARMONY to SCENARIO Dare mo onaji janai Sore koso ga ikiteru imi dakara Toki to shite dashita oto ga fukyōwaon demo Dakara akiramenai shinjinukeru tsuyo sa de Tadori tsukeru sekai no hate de Kimi to miru keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyō mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyō hekotarenai de ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru jūōmu jin odore tenchikaibyaku Rōmaji (Full) Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyou mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyou hekotarenaide ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa Butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru juuoumujin odore tenchikaibyaku Hontou wa sabishikatta kimi ni au made wa Hitori de iru hou ga kiraku nan datte usotsuite ita Suki na honmo shumi mo marude awanai kedo Kimi dake da yo unazuite kureta no wa Yorokobi to kanashimi to ikari to DO to RE to MI to FA to SO to LA to SI to DO Chigawanakya dekinai HARMONY to SCENARIO Dare mo onaji ja nai Sore koso ga ikiteru imi dakara Toki toshite dashita oto ga fukyouwaon demo Dakara akiramenai shinji nukeru tsuyosa de Tadori tsukeru sekai no hate de kimi to miru keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda Hontou wa sagashite ita kimi ni au made wa Tsunagu tame no tenohira ga sugu soba ni aru koto Butsukariau koto wa totemo kowai kedo Kokoro no soko kara warai aitai Aka, ao, ki to shiro to kuro to daichi to umi to sora to uchuu to Chigawanakya mienai fuukei to SCENARIO Dare mo hitori ja nai Sorezore no monogatari kasanereba Utsurikawatteku kisetsu mayotta toshite mo Sono te wo hanasanai shinji nukeru tsuyosa de Aruite yuku tabi no tochuu kimi to miru keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda LIMIT SPEED de ikimasu KNOCK Kimi to ano hi kawashita yakusoku Oboetemasu ka? Katatta yume Iroase wa shinai WONDERFUL DAYS Hi no sasu hou he tsuyoku fumidashita Tomoni nagashita kuyashi namida Hibi kattou shinagara kakutou Gyakkyou datte warae rakushou Dandan to tsuyoku naru kesshin Zenshin zenshin tsuchikau seishin Fumareta tte tachiagatte kou Otentosama ni arigatou Sou bokura wa itsumo tsunagatteru'n da Onaji hoshi no ue ikiteru'n da PIECE & PIECE awase yukou Kagayake MASTERPIECE Onaji asa wo onaji yoru wo sugoshite chigau koto wo kanjite mo Daiji na no wa onaji sora wo mite iru koto itsu datte Dare mo onaji ja nai Sore koso ga ikiteru imi dakara Toki toshite dashita oto ga fukyouwaon demo Dakara akiramenai shinji nukeru tsuyosa de Tadori tsukeru sekai no hate de kimi to miru keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda Kimi to mita keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyou mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyou hekotarenaide ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa Butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru juuoumujin odore tenchikaibyaku Kanji 雨の日も　風の日も　極寒の吹雪も　灼熱の太陽も 全て日々を彩る材料　へこたれないで意思と愛を 君がくれた　優しさは厳しさ ぶつかることで知った　もどかしさ 違いを認めることで始まる　縦横無尽　踊れ　天地開闢 本当はさびしかった　君に会うまでは ひとりでいるほうが気楽なんだって　うそついていた 好きな本も　趣味も　まるであわないけど 君だけだよ　うなずいてくれたのは 喜びと　悲しみと　怒りと ドと　レと　ミと　ファと　ソと　ラと　シと　ド 違わなきゃ出来ない　ハーモニーとシナリオ 誰も同じじゃない それこそが生きてる意味だから 時として出した音が　不協和音でも だからあきらめない　信じぬける強さで 辿り着ける世界の果てで　君と見る景色が真実なんだ 本当は探していた　君に会うまでは つなぐための手のひらが　すぐそばにある事 ぶつかり合う事は　とても怖いけど 心の底から　笑いあいたい 赤、青、黄と白と黒と 大地と海と空と宇宙と 違わなきゃ見えない風景とシナリオ 誰もひとりじゃない それぞれの物語重ねれば 移り変わってく季節　迷ったとしても その手を離さない　信じぬける強さで 歩いてゆく　旅の途中　君と見る景色が真実なんだ リミットスピードで行きます Knock 君とあの日交わした約束 覚えてますか?　語った夢 色褪せはしない Wonderful デイズ 陽の差す方へツヨク踏み出した 共に流した悔し涙 日々葛藤しながら格闘 逆境だって笑え楽勝 段々と強くなる決心 前進前進　培う精神 踏まれたって立ち上がってこう お天道様にありがとう そう僕らはいつも繋がってるんだ 同じ地球(ホシ)の上　生きてるんだ ピース&ピース　合わせゆこう 輝け　マスターピース 同じ朝を　同じ夜を　過ごして違う事を感じても 大事なのは　同じ空を見ていること　いつだって 誰も同じじゃない それこそが生きてる意味だから 時として出した音が　不協和音でも だからあきらめない　信じぬける強さで 辿り着ける世界の果てで　君と見る景色が真実なんだ 君と見た景色が真実なんだ 雨の日も　風の日も　極寒の吹雪も　灼熱の太陽も 全て日々を彩る材料　へこたれないで意思と愛を 君がくれた　優しさは厳しさ ぶつかることで知った　もどかしさ 違いを認めることで始まる　縦横無尽　踊れ　天地開闢 References Category:Songs